Love Me?
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: After getting captured, Private begins to feel nervous around his leader and Skipper is starting to act strange. Contains Pripper and a sick minded Pikachu.
1. Chapter 1

The penguins were walking back to the zoo, after a mission in the park. Kowalski and Rico were ahead while Private and Skipper were walking behind. Far behind. Private fell forward as he felt something smack him upside the head, causing him to black out. *** Private slowly stood up. He was in what looked like a lab, but bigger and scarier. Private sank to the ground whimpering. What the heck was going on? He closed his eyes fearfully. Then he opened them again. Private looked around to notice he was in a cage. A groan echoed behind him. The younger turned around to see his leader weakly getting up. He tackled Skipper, hugging and crying out of fear.

The older groaned, "Oww... What the heck did you do that for?"

Private buried his face in Skipper's feathers, not answering.

*** **Skipper's POV**

I opened my eyes, gently shoving Private off me. How the heck did we get here? At that moment Private sat up and wrapped his flippers around himself, whimpering.

"Private, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." He mutters, looking away.

"I'm just confused." Private added in a mumble.

A few moments later, someone with a lab coat opened the cage door. I punched him square in the face. He fell backwards in a faint. Now we could get out of here! I jumped down. Private followed me nervously. When we got out of the dang building, I was surprised that we were five blocks from the zoo.

**Private's POV**

I think Skippah was annoyed by the fact that I wanted to take a break for at least 5 times. I couldn't help it! I was freaking nervous. I wasn't usually nervous… Finally we got to the HQ. I entered the base without hesitation. I guess I should've been ready for K'walski to hug me so hard I thought my gut would burst.

"K'walski... I can't breathe!" I gasped out.

He let me go, "Sorry!"

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Pika asked, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't start there Pika." I scowled.

She kept making really gross jokes about people.

"You got a point, animals don't-"

I groaned in annoyance, covering my ear holes so I wouldn't hear what Pika said. K'walski covered his face.

Skippah rolled his eyes, "That's just sick Pika!"

Pika rolled on the ground laughing. *** I groaned in disgust in my bunk.

"Private, for pete's sake… Go to sleep!" Skippah shouted.

"That's what I'mah trying to d-"

I froze as I felt Skippah running a flipper through my feathers. I nervously pushed his flipper away then buried my face in my pillow.

**And the romance stories come back. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's POV**

"Skippah?"

Skipper turned to see Private leaning against the wall, frowning.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you do this to me?" Private questioned, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Skipper narrows his eyes at him. Sometimes Skipper feels like Private is a female instead of a male. Skipper walks toward Private. Private's frown is replaced with a nervous look. He presses his body against the wall.

Skipper looked directly in Private's eyes, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Why are you nervous?"

"N-N-Nervous? I'm not nervous!" Private choked out.

"You sound nervous. And I'll say, that's very girlish." Skipper said, slowly smirking.

Private's face burned red at the fact Skipper said nervousness was a girl thing.

"N-N-N-N-No… I'm no-not nerv-nerv-nervous…" The younger stammered.

"You're clearly nervous." Skipper rolled his eyes.

Private looked down.

"It's cute though." Skipper whispered softly then walked away.

Private's face flushed dark red. *** How can this day get any worst for Private? Rico picking out a horror movie that's what. Private whimpered, rocking back and forth. He suddenly felt someone wrap their flippers around him. Private looked up to see his leader. Skipper stared at Rico and Kowalski, the two penguins were so in the movie they wouldn't notice anything around them. He pulled Private in his flippers. Skipper barely pressed his beak against Private's, when Kowalski turned off the TV. The leader quickly let go of Private. The smaller penguin raced to his bunk to hide the blush on his face.

**Private's POV**

Well he kind of kissed me. But it felt good for two moments! I'm still blushing! Someone poked me, I turned my head to see Skippah.

"You know we got interrupted earlier." He said, smirking.

I got off my bunk. My leader gently pushes me against the wall, pressing his beak against mine. I felt like I could never pull away. That is until we needed to breathe! Skipper pulled away smiling. Then we went to our bunks as if nothing ever happened.

**1. Who thought it was cute that Skipper thought Private's nervousness was cute? **

**2. Who's disappointed that I didn't spice it up? xD**

**3. My birthday is in.. Two weeks I think? xD WAit why am I laughing?**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: _You gotta do the cooking by the book! You know you can't be lazy! You know dat I love cake! If you do the cooking by the book then you'll have a cake! _

Skipper: *rolls on floor laughing his head off*

Me: SKIPPER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! NO ONE SPYS ON SWEET PRIPPER!

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

The next morning I found Private on the floor covering his face. I get out of my bunk and try to pull his flippers away from his face.

"I'm fine..." He choked out.

I finally pried his flippers off his face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I can't stand to think how K'walski would act if he found out..." Private whispered, shaking a little.

I pull him in my flippers gently.

"Why are you worried about that?" I ask.

"Just a hunch." Private said sighing.

"No, there was to be a reason." I said firmly.

**Private's POV**

I sighed.

_Flash Back, "No, don't this!" I sobbed._

_Josh, a short penguin with dark red eyes, towered over me._

_"Why not?" He smirked._

_Josh grabbed my flippers and pull me on my feet, pulling me closer. He used one flipper to grasp my side, digging his flipper in. _

_I whimpered, "Stop that hurts!"_

_Josh ignored me and forced his beak against mine. I felt hot tears going down my face._ End of Flashback.

"I had another boyfriend before and he hurt me and K'walski was always already to kill him…" I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry Private." Skippah said, kissing my cheek.

"No, its fine." I said quietly.

I turned my head back towards him. Skippah softly pressed his beak against mine.

**Skipper's POV**

The second I touched his side, Private whimpered.

I pulled my beak and flipper away, "What did I do?"

Private said nothing. I looked closer at his side and I could see small wounds that were still healing.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked.

He nodded. I stroked his side gently. I felt him freeze as I ran my flipper through his feathers.

"It's ok…" I said softly.

I then put him in his bunk.

**Private's POV**

I jolted up screaming. Oh crap, I had that horrible dream again. I whimpered fearfully, sliding off my bunk.

I go to Skippah's bunk and tap him, "Ski-Skippah?"

Skippah rolled over then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What Private?" He murmured.

"I-I can't sleep…" I whimpered, hot tears going down my face.

Skippah got down only to pull me in his bunk. I buried my face in his feathers. A clash of thunder echoed in my ears. I whimpered.

I felt Skippah pressing me closer against him, "Shh, it's ok Private…"

He slid his flipper around my waist.

**Skipper's POV**

I opened my eyes to see that Private was not in the bunk any more. I slid out of my bunk. Huh, where did he go?

"URG!"

I looked toward the restroom where the sound came from. I open the door. More girly stuff… Private is trying to brush his ruffled feathers with a brush. I chuckled as he struggled brushing.

He turned toward me with a scowl, "What are you laughing at?"

I walk over to him, rolling my eyes.

"Your brushing your feathers, that's something to laugh at."

Private folds his flippers stubbornly. I take the brush from him and set it down. Then I pull him in my flippers.

**No one's POV**

Skipper's flipper's gently pressed against Private's stomach. Private turned his head, having Skipper press his beak against his. The older pulled his beak away.

Private titled his head back whining, "This doesn't solve my ruffled feathers proble-"

He was cut off by Skipper nudging his neck with his beak.

"Skippah!" Private whined, blushing bright red.

Skipper chuckled, his breath pressing against Private's neck.

"GET THE FU** OUT OF HERE YOU MORON!" Shouted an angry voice outside the door.

Skipper let go of Private and zoomed out of the room. Kowalski was glaring at a short penguin.

"Why should I?" The penguin growled.

"Because I won't let you touch my brother ever again!" Kowalski snapped.

Private came next to Skipper.

He quickly hid behind Skipper, "Who the heck let Josh in?"

Josh started going in Skipper's direction which was not a wise idea because the leader gave him a sharp punch in the face. Josh stumbled backwards.

Kowalski pinned that jerk to the ground and punched him wildly, "I'M GONNA TEACH YOU FOR HURTING MY BROTHER!"

Skipper turned around and hugged Private. The younger buried his head in Skipper's feathers. Soon Rico was let off his leash to kick Josh out.

* * *

*sitting in my bed drinking rootbeer* Wut? I luv this thing! Itsjustsogood!

Skipper: R U HYper again?

Me: NONONONO...

Skipper: -_-

Me: Maybe? Oh that reminds me: _OUUUU I JUST MET YOU! AnD THIS IS CRAZAH! BuT HERES MY NUMBER! SO CaLL ME MAYBE! _


End file.
